


One Year Older

by PinkVoidHologram



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Steven, F/M, also there's a ton of history you're not seeing in this, hes like in his late twenties i guess so uh, is that how i should word it, maybe a little farther in the future, maybe i'll write how things came to be, set in the future but uh not that far from the present, super domestic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkVoidHologram/pseuds/PinkVoidHologram
Summary: A late birthday gift for Steven.





	One Year Older

One year older.

It was something Steven barely had time to think about over the last few years, considering how busy he usually was with other matters. Other matters being finding a cure for corruption, giving said cure to corrupted gems, and helping them adjust to a new life on Earth. Homeworld was also another matter, but that was sort of a more delicate matter as he wasn’t exactly exchanging pleasantries with the Diamonds just yet, but he felt very hopeful that it would be soon. Despite their rocky start, the Diamonds weren’t _unreachable_. He just had to find common ground with them, and then a conversation could start happening. Conversations _were_ starting, so it was a good sign!

And of course, he couldn’t forget to work on his marriage.

Though sure, marriage wasn’t really on the same level as trying to make peace with giant, galactic overlords who were sort of very ready to blast the planet to smithereens, marriage was still work that required the same levels of commitment. Love took time and love took work, as Garnet liked to say, and he definitely agreed with her. His relationship with Pearl certainly had needed work, and a lot of it. A _lot_ of work, but work Steven had always been willing to put in. For better or for worse, he fell in love with her, and stayed in love with her. Even when Pearl could be a stubborn mess, she was still a beautifully stubborn hot mess with a passion for history, and space. Her voice always went that little pitch higher when she talked about something she was super invested in. Her eyes sparkling as she rambled on, along with poor attempts to hide laughter when she realized she had spoken a little bit too long.

As stuck in the past as she used to be, Pearl had still taken his hand and worked to solve their issues with their relationship. Instead of shutting him out, she let him in, and honestly, he couldn’t love her enough for it. Pearl had made so many strides to be better, and he admired her for all of them – the big ones and the small ones. And that’s part of why he loved her, if he was honest. She started out from a place so low and went up so high, and she shone so brightly now. He couldn’t be proud enough.

Sometimes, though, he found himself staring at his mother’s portrait, the one right next to the door. Dusted pretty regularly, so it was always fairly clean, and he smiled. Things really hadn’t changed much at all.

He sat at the kitchen counter, surrounded by his family – Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. There was a plate in front of him, a dish he hadn’t seen since he was barely a teenager, making the whole thing very reminiscent about the old days. Back when birthdays were super exciting, and he got to wear a crown with a matching cape. It was a stack of waffles, doused in maple syrup and whipped cream, with popcorn scattered on the plate, topped off with a strawberry. It was funny, in a way. Back when he was around twelve, this seemed like the best idea in the world. Older, it seemed like a really bad idea. Overly sweet, and with _popcorn_? Why did he think that was a good thing? Regardless, it was still really nostalgic, and as far as unconventional birthday cakes went, he would eat it.

Pearl stood behind him, a smile on her face. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and the light gleamed off a simple gold band on her finger. He put his hand over hers, a matching ring on his finger.

“You know I love you right?” He smiled.

“Yes,” she sighed, “You don’t go a _day_   without saying it.” She might have sounded upset, but he knew she wasn’t. There was still a smile on her face, even as she sighed. It was just normal banter between them, like husbands and wives had. Or something like that, anyways.

“Well, I do, and I just want to make sure you know it.” He laughed as she sighs again, adding in an eye roll.

“Mhm, I know, Steven. I know.” It was all she said before she sat down next to him, her hand moving to the counter, and his hand following.

“Cut it out with all that mushy stuff already, I wanna eat!” Amethyst loudly complained, her arms propped up on the counter as she rolled her eyes. He laughed again, giving her a small apology. They should probably get to eating. There would plenty of time to get mushy with Pearl later. Garnet just smiled as she sat silently, the furthest away from everyone. Even though he was the new leader now, Garnet still held that same air. Things never changed, he guessed.

“Alright, alright! Dig in!” The first slice of the _balanced_ breakfast – that pun was still super awful but he loved it anyways – was given to him, and he happily ate, feeling all sorts of emotions. He was happy that they were able able to sit down and have a meal together, even as Amethyst ate the whole thing (including the plate), Garnet not much and Pearl still struggled with some of it. He was happy that he was...still around, he guessed. His home was still his home, and his family was still with him. Pearl was still with him, and they were happy together. He glanced over to her, lips read from the strawberry he had given her as she had done her best to eat a piece, groaning when Amethyst did some jabs at her for it. But she was still smiling through it all, even giving some of her own jabs back to Amethyst, being very pleased with herself.

Steven took once last glance at his mother’s portrait, with a smile before he joined in with Amethyst, and Pearl sighed melodramatically, that she was being affronted even by her own husband, huffing. Garnet looked on with a smile, giving a napkin to Pearl as Pearl pleaded with Garnet to give her some leverage, but Garnet wanting to remain a neutral party. “You can handle yourself, Pearl.”

“Yes, I know. Surely that’s not going to stop you?”

“It is.”

Pearl grumbled, mumbling about how they never changed, and they could learn some decency, for once. Everyone broke out laughing, Pearl smiling along.

One year older.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is super late and i should have done it sooner but welp, i guess that's inspiration for you. also who knows if the future i described ever comes to be, i just really like happy endings, okay? 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
